Those New Feelings
by Star912
Summary: It all starts with a hair tie. POSTED ON NEW YEARS EVE!
1. Chapter 1

Home Fanfic:

Those New Feelings

 **Authors BTW:**

 **They turn red when they're angry, green when they lie, yellow when they're scared, orange when they get excited or happy and pink when they feel love, and blue when they're sad – I found out this from natural**

Ch.1 The broken Hair Tie

Tip's POV

I grabbed my hair tie, tying it to my hair in my bathroom. Oh now lived with us which was pretty cool. It was like a slumber party every night!

 _Ugh, this hair tie just doesn't-_

It broke. My hair tie just broke!

"UGH!" I yelled, smacking my hands back down on the sink and giving death glares to the broken hair tie. Oh, of course, was just walking by the bathroom.

"Hey are you okay, I heard a sound of distress, closeness to anger."

 _Dang his face is so innocent._

I laughed at myself now; it was just a hair tie they'd make more.

"What's so funny? "Oh questioned,

"I didn't say anything to the funny." He clarified.

 _Still innocent._

"Its fine Oh, I guess I just reacted kind of weirdly to a broken hair tie, and well," I shrugged

"This is the last one." Oh's eyebrows rose knowing he was about to learn something new.

"Is that the thing you tie your hair with?" He pointed to the hair tie now broken in the sink with bits of my hair in it.

"Yea," I grunted ripping the hair off it then throwing the useless thing back in the sink.

"But it's not broken, it's still a string to tie your hair up in, see?" Oh grabbed the hair tie from the sink tying it into a knot then untying it, and holding it up proudly like he was some Einstein. I chuckled briefly,

"Sorry Oh, it doesn't work that way." Oh looked down at the ground and shrugged and looked up at me,

"We'll have you tried?" I stared at the ceiling, dragging a hand down my face,

"No Oh I haven't but it won't work." He shrugged again like before,

"Well how you do knows?" I stared down at him,

"Have you seen my hair? It's way too thick!" He shrugged again,

"So? Just let my try," I cocked an eyebrow at him, I was definitely not going to give in,

"Please…" Ok I gave in,

"Fine."  
I put the toilet seat down and sat, while he was behind me.

 _I'm really going to regret this._

Oh's POV

I grabbed a brush raking her hair back until I heard her wince,

"Use a comb please."

"Sorry, sorry."

I grabbed the comb and kissed the spot I hurt, then realizing what I did, but decided to comb through like I did nothing, but soon this death silence was getting to me, and I was in realizing I may have stepped over the boundaries…

"Is the comb better?" I asked, hoping to at least get an answer out of her, besides I couldn't even see her facial reaction. All I got was:

"…Uhh, yea…. Thanks," I nodded even though she couldn't even know I was,

"You're … umm … welcome." By now you would think I had completed combing and was ready to test my theory, but NOOaoooo. I had been combing in the same place this whole time because I was so dumb founded with my actions. It was like I couldn't control my own emotions. It was like how I reacted to music, is this just my unnecessary actions to *gulp* love? Did my thoughts just say that…. Do I love Tip? Is that even possible? I hurrily combed in other places in her hair bringing it to one spot, like I've seen Tip do before. Grabbed the hair tie and tied it four times, it worked. It had actually worked at two knots but I just tied more.

"Well, I'm done." I said and then I left, without a word… I couldn't face that anger that was probably ready to hit me in the face, with either the comb, brush, or her own hand. But as I walked away from the bathroom, I heard one tiny sniff.

 _Good job I made her cry._

But instead of going to apologize to my friend, or perhaps just play innocent and act like the clueless boov I was, I continued walking down the hallway, pretending like I didn't hear it. I saw the window in the living room and realized how late it was,

"Tip, Oh, time for bed, *yawn*, goodnight!" Tip's mom wasn't near the living room, since she was already heading upstairs to her room and I was thankful for that, but what I couldn't stand was that our beds are in the same room. I hurrily continued down the hall to our bedroom and jumped into my blue and purple bed, covering my head with the covers.

 _Get ready for the tip monster._

Tip's POV  
I didn't know what to do, I continued thinking about what had just happened: He just kissed my head, then he left saying he was done, there was no innocent Oh saying that he proved me wrong about the hair, he obviously knew what he did, and I knew how naïve I was to all of this. Then my mom said it was time for bed and I heard her footsteps on the stairs. I sighed at myself, finally getting up and looking in the mirror, examining my hair. He did a pretty good job, especially for someone who's never touched hair before. My hand held my head in realization that we share the same room, and sooner or later, I would have to go to bed. I weighed my options and decided I had to go now, to pretend like it didn't affect me. But I knew it did, to both of us, and it would probably greatly affect our relationship.

 _Just because of a single hair tie._

I went out of the bathroom and down the hallway and opened the door and shut it behind me leaning on it for a second seeing Oh on his bed, laying on his side, turned away from me a cover over his head. I nodded,

"Yep," I whispered, he definitely didn't want to face our problem, and neither did I. Going to my bed and on the other side of my bed which he couldn't see my legs there was a closet; I grabbed my pajamas and then basically lay on the floor, hating myself for not telling him. I might be young, but I've seen plenty of this world. I loved him.

 _Stupid, stupid, I'm so stupid._


	2. Chapter 2

Those New Feelings

Ch. 2 The best or the worst night of my life?

Tip's POV

I composed myself, now hugging my knees and sort of cradling myself. I stopped and still sitting down began to undress. Why would he even like me? Besides, I'm just that nerd from Barbados.

 _But you was to get an A in geometry._

I sighed remembering that and now putting on my pajamas. I'm just so confused. I thought for a second and slowly crawled into bed, for some reason not wanting to make the bed make any creaks or sighs what so ever. I was crawled in now and looked at Oh who was now turned towards me, eyes were still closed, guess he's asleep. I swallowed, and for some reason I felt a bit nervous. He was an alien, but he was my friend, he led me to my mom. I then realized my thought processing, _He WAS my friend._ I turned my back away from him hoping that this hair tie hadn't just ruined our friendship.

 _WHAT AM I THINKING IT PROBABLY DID._

I shook a bit now letting one tear go down my face as I held my self, bending my knees. OMG TIP, STOP SHAKING!

Oh's POV

I opened one eye seeing Tip shake and then curl up into herself. After a while of watching her with two eyes now, I realized she stopped crying and I sighed in relief, rolling on to my back. I slapped my forehead,

 _What is wrong with me?! She probably thinks I'm taking advantage of her or something! Why do I have to be such a Boov! Oh right because I am one, but still!_

I got out of bed… not exactly sure, how to do this, but I knew I had to apologize. I slowly walked over to the other side of the bed, seeing Tip circling the sheet with her finger. She looked at me and swallowed then looked back down at the sheet. "Tip, I want to say the sorries to you." She looked into my eyes now, and oh, ohhhh, those green eyes full of this- this- innocence you could say the sadness.

"Gratuity Tucci," I walked towards her a little more, but then I saw her get nervous and stopped.

"You might be mad-"

"I'm not,"

 _What kind of girl wouldn't be mad?_

"I -I'm confused."

 _Oh the still nice girl kind, at least I think that's what Taylor called it._

I furred my eyebrows,

"About what?" I questioned her just in case my theory was wrong. She swallowed then sat up in her bed and I sat down on the side of her bed.

"The kiss… was that…. Do you like me?"

"No- No," stated quickly,

"Ok, thanks." Tip the turned on her side away from me coughing a bit. Finally my brain decided to kick in,

 _She likes me…_

"Wait Tip I- I-"

"Please, just don't tell me the reasons why you don't. I totally get why you don't like me, I just * sits up now* don't understand, because I-"

I kissed her. On the forehead. Don't get to excited. She stared at me wide eyed, looking up and down and all around my face. Suddenly, there was this strange nervous vibe between us as we got closer, and both of us shared shaky breaths. We both swallowed and then BOOM. Our lips met, my huge ones against her small soft ones. It was only two seconds before she pulled away looking deep into my eyes,

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"Do I like you? Gratuity Tucci, I love you," I kissed her again and she did so happily, then pulling away, our foreheads together.

"I can't believe we let some hair tie get in our friends ship" I said.

"You know, it kind of helped," chuckled Tip,

"Without this thing I would have never been able to admit my feelings to you." I grinned as she took the hair piece out letting her hair down.

"What? I know I look weird with my hair down..." I shook my head

"No," I gasped holding her face with my hand, "you're so beautiful." She smiled bashfully "And you're my beautiful Alien." She said hugging me happily.

 **Author's Note:**

 **NO! IT'S NOT OVER. Please tell me what you would like to happen next but that doesn't mean that I will do that. And as always review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Those New Feelings

Ch. 3 Hope, Plan, or an Argument

Tip's POV

As I hugged my cute little Boov, a sudden realization hit me. What would other people think? How would stupid dumb old society take…THIS! I know, I know! I should only care about what I think about him, but what about mom? I released from Oh, asking him the question,

"Oh, how are we going to make "this" work?" Oh looked back at me smiling because of course, he had an answer.

"I has hope," he answered giving me a knowing smile.

 _Smart Oh, smart._

I giggled again hugging him,

"Well, we kind of need more then hope. We need a plan." Oh this time, now pulled away,

"What sort of plan?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. I shrugged, because well, I really didn't know,

"Well we need to figure out how we can tell people… or something like that." Oh now looked offended,

 _Come on find the right words._

"Oh, I mean … this isn't exactly normal or-"

"You're embarrassed by me," he said with a saddened look on his face as he looked straight into my eyes _,_

 _"You regret meeting me."_ His eyes said,

"I mean I did, "ruin everything", didn't I?" he snapped.

"No Oh, I only said that because I was separate from my mom. I'm not embarrassed by you!" He stared in my eyes with anger and sadness still searching for the truth even though I just told him it.

"Please Oh," I begged

"I love you Oh," I sighed, looking down at my hands in my sitting on knees position.

"But things are going to get difficult, I mean…what will the rest of the Boov think?"

 _Perhaps if I gave him a perspective of what I was thinking maybe he'd understand._

I looked back at him.

"I don't care what they think, because I'm the only one who truly knows you." My heart melted,

"But I can tell you can't think that way." And I could tell he meant every single word. Oh turned around and hopped off the bed.

"Oh," I said and he turned around looking me straight in eye with disappointment.

"I don't care what they think." He sat on the edge of the bed looking me cocking an eyebrow, basically telling me to continue.

Oh's POV

"I can figure out a million reasons why we shouldn't be together." She said and for some reason she was grinning,

"I don't care." I laughed at the last three words scooting eagerly to her and grabbing her into a hug.

"Me either," I laughed hugging her again.

"Thank you so much Oh." She said. "I'm sorry… this is just my first relationship." I held her by the shoulders,

"Mine too." And then something clicked in my head. "You gave me your first kiss?" I asked, she nodded shyly biting her lip and staring down at her hands. "Well we can do better than that." I know I surprised her but I had seen the people do the kissing. We had seen movies and most were romance comedies. I softly held her behind her back bringing her into me as I kissed her. Yes I was very nervous but then I felt two arms wrapping around the little neck that I had pulling me closer and I agreed. I hated this little space between us. After about 20 seconds, I held her as she snuggled closer to me.

 _Just like the movies._ I giggled a little kissing her head.

"What?" said Tip still snuggled into me.

"It's just like the movies" I swooned. She pulled away from me laughing and then out of the blue as she tackled while tickling me at the same time. We rolled until we rolled of the bed and she was on top of me on the floor.

"Ugh…"

"Oh- I- I'm so sorry I." As she began getting off me and then it was turn to tackle her and tickle her.

"Please OH – Ohhh –ho" I continued tickling mercilessly on her stomach as she kicked underneath me and squirmed.

"Oh- I- I- c-can't-"

 _Escape? Yea I know, I weigh like a thousand pounds remember?_

 _"_ I can't breath!" I immediately got off her terrified that I might kill her. She coughed twice then looked back up at me smirking at my terrified state. Then she started rolling on the floor laughing and I soon caught on with her contagious laugh.

"Oh?" she asked leaning over me,

"Yes?" I answered.

"Can we go to sleep, it's kind of late." She motioned her head toward the clock. It was 12:17 am.

"Yea," I nodded as I got up went into bed and she did the same.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So I decided we'd have the fight in this chapter like requested by supersaiyanjin219,** **I hope you enjoyed. Still give me more ideas and such. But to do that you gotta REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Those New Feelings

Ch. 4 First day of school… sort of.

Author's Note:

Tips POV

I smiled at Oh who was still sleeping while I put on my sneakers, as I got ready for school. His mouth was wide open and the tip on his tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he was snoring pretty loud.

 _How'd I sleep through that?_

"Tip come on, we're going to be late!" shouted my mom, I was about to ran out of my room but when I was at the doorway I took one last look at Oh,

"Bye my little boov," I whispered and then I grabbed my backpack and ran over to my mom who was waiting for me at the door of our apartment.

School? Well, we we're in early spring of the year when the boov invaded or attacked or whatever, I prefer not to think about it. After everything was situated after most of the Boov went to go live on the moon, well summer was going to be here in 2 and a half weeks. And by summer I don't mean end of school,

 _as nice as we all know that would be._

Anyway, there was a meeting about a week ago that school would start again so as the students wouldn't forget too much. Seriously? No one even uses square roots in the real world. And soon we're here, we actually live relatively close to Michigan Lakeview Middle School.

"Bye sweety," my mom said as I got out of the car,

"You DO have your house keys right?" I chuckled,

"Yes mom, I do," I closed the door as I waved good-bye to my mom as she drove off. Turning around, I stared at the school in front of me.

 _Welcome back to hell…_ I shook away my negative thoughts and went inside. I walked to my locker, alone as usual, no friends, no boyfriends- wait yea… sort of. Like a Boov Friend? I shrugged my backpack off my shoulder and put in my locker combination. 9 – 7 – 39.

"UGH! This stupid locker !"

"Scootch over." A girl suddenly hip bumped me over with a large smile on her face.

"What's the combination?" I cocked an eyebrow,

"9 - 7- 39," She did that and then boom my locker was open. She snapped both her hands doing a sort of backing up-victory-dance.

"LIKE A BOSS!" She then went to the locker diagonal of mine. My face must have had a questioning look,

"Why do you have a bottom locker!?" I asked. Clearly this girl was at least 5' 4'. Me? Like 4' 10'.

"LONG STORY…" She opened her locker happily and got her things out for her classes then shut her locker in 17 seconds. She began to walk away but then she turned towards me,

"?Como se llama?" I furred my eye brows immediately in confusion. She then rolled her eyes chuckling,

"English- English…What's yo name?"

 _Oh that's what that meant._

"Yes girl I know spanish is weird but seriously, what's yo' name?" I turned towards my locker begging to put things in and out, getting what I needed.

"Gratuity Tucci, but my friends call me Tip."

"So which one should I call you?"

I smiled happily at this Dark haired girl from… Mexico?

"Tip." She briefly chuckled,

"Well come on amigo! We got class!" A sudden wave of confusion washed over me.

"But do we even have the same homerooms?" I asked,

"Oh yea… forgot to tell you that that principal lady over there just told me to go to you and that we have the same homeroom…. You're kinda like my guide." She shrugged,

"And…. What's your name?"

"Oh yea, nearly forgot I had one, my names Monica."

"Oh, like a harmonica,"

"-first off, harmonicas aren't even instruments! Second if I was named harmonica, it would be armonica. H = no sound." She laughed and I laughed too as we walked down the hallway.

 _I finally made a friend. Never thought I would tell someone that they can call me Tip. Well besides Oh of course._

 **Author's note:**

 **First off! SPANISH PEEPS ARE AMAZING! IM LIKE HISPANIC SO I KNOW! Second- I'm really sorry for not posting a chapter when I said I was going to. I'm still agusting to my new sleep time cause of school. Also I really want to thank you guys for all the nice comments and reviews… it's guys like you that keep me going in this story. So thanks guys:** **Polina, Scarlet, Proudanutie, Mixemis-Pie678, supersaiyanjin219 and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Those New Feelings

Ch. 5 Trouble

Tip's POV

We made it to our homeroom class: geometry! YAS! Still so amazin' in this class! Monica and I easily got two seats together since we both came early before the bus arrived since we didn't take the bus. I turned towards my new friend,

"So where are you from?" I questioned, She swallowed and organized her book,

"Texas…" I nodded trying to believe her,

"It gets really hot down there, think you can handle our winter?" She smiled,

"Yea, I can." I chuckled briefly grabbing my phone and tugging her into a sort of one arm hug. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a selfie with my new bud," I nodded at her in confusion.  
"Oh, cool." She smiled briefly and then the photo was done. And she turned back to her books, a teacher walked in with short light brown hair and blue eyes and a whole lot of makeup.

"Is this our teacher?" Monica asked me,

"I don't know, I haven't seen her before, perhaps she's just a sub or something." I answered shaking my head and cocked an eyebrow as she walked by us and gave Monica a disapproving look. Monica turned towards me, whispering in my ear,

"I literally just met the women and she already hates me!" I shook my head and then she walked by us again cocking an eyebrow, I guess to what we were whispering about. She turned on her heels to the front of the class at her desk and I looked around. A couple of other kids seemed frightened as well but there was one single girl grinning devishly, and that was Clarrisa.

 _OH BOY!_

"Quiet everyone my name is Miss. Lansford and I will be your new teacher. Mrs. Pomted was laid off, but enough of that… we have a new student joining us today." Miss. Lansford grabbed her sheet and with another hand putting some hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat staring straight at Monica,

"Can you tell us your full name and where you are from." Monica got out of her chair, standing up.

"My name is Monica Aiza and I'm from Texas." The teacher went to her desk obviously not impressed,

"Can you tell us what it was like living there?" I saw Monica swallowing again and decided to speak up for her.

"She doesn't like talking about Texas, a few bad things happened there." Now it was my turn to be stared at.

"Miss Tucci is it?" I nodded, "I would greatly appreciate if you wouldn't speak out of turn." Miss Lansford the turned towards the board.

"Okay class….." And the rest is history, a bunch of bull about the teacher's life.

"I looked at Monica who was sadly staring at her desk." She then looked at me with this appreciative but hurt look in her eyes.

"Thanks," she muttered to me. We separated for the next class, and I wasn't sure if I was going to able to get an A in geometry anymore.

But the next class I saw her again and this class which was Lang. Arts, included Lunch. She sat in the back of the class by herself, even though there was a seat right beside me. During lunch she immediately did the same thing but I made sure I was at the back of the line so I could sit by her. I sat by her as she frustrativly ate her food.

"Teachers are mean." She said,

"They're so- so- judgeful Tip." She wiped her eye quickly then went back to eating her food.

"Are you okay?" I asked her gently putting a hnad on her shoulder turning her towards me.

"It's just been a hard first day for me that's all. It seemed so much better before I met Miss. Lansford."

"Tell me about it." I sighed going back to my food. Just then Clarrisa and two of her friends showed up, oblviously they just moved here.

"You know," Clarrisa said turning towards her two friends.

"My mom hates illegals. I mean really? We even have to pay extra taxes for them." Clarrisa then smiled like the little demon that she was and tried to put on a pity look as she focused on Monica,

"Come on girl I want to show you something." She said looking at Monica. Monica just took in a breath and rolled her eyes, but she got up and began to follow them! I got up about to see what was so important, to have to ditch lunch for.

"Were you invited nerd?" questioned Clarrisa sarcasticaly, and then the four walked away. As soon as the lunch door's closed I got up and followed them. They went around a corner and then into a room of which they shut the door. I decided to ease drop on the other side.

"People like you, and those Boov aliens shouldn't even exist."

 _Are you kidding me?_ I went in but everyone except Clarrisa noticed which was all I needed. I grabbed Clarrisa by her collar holding it in fists.

"It's people like YOU who shouldn't exist. Two girls then grabbed me as Monica confused by what was going on but knowing I was the good guy, grabbed the blonde girl but the hair and swinging her off me and ripping some hair out. Clarrisa then grabbed a hard cover science book, hitting Monica on the side of the head who then fell to the floor in pain. Then the unexpected happened. A teacher came in and so did an officer. Each grabbed a collar with each hand taking us to the office, except Monica who walked beside, obviously having a big head ache.

 **10 Minutes later…**

"Well as Clarrisa and her friends told us, you two attacked her." The principal said.

"Are you serious? THEY dragged my new friend away and were telling her she shouldn't exist, saying she was illegal!" I defended.

"Well as bad as that may seem, you two attacked first with… pulling of extensions and punches." He answered.

 _Oh crap I did._

Monica snickered a bit at the part that the blonde actually had extensions but the principal gave her a look that shut her giggle off. I stood up.

"Monica didn't do anything," Monica pulled me back down with one hand,

"Yes I did, I pulled the blonde girls hair…extensions. But we were hit also." She nodded,

"Yea we were," I agreed.

"Listen since this is the first day of school, I'm going to have your parents here to discuss this tomorrow. Please deliver these notes to them." He then handed us an envelope each.

"And you two are staying in my office for awhile." Monica looked at me, "How long?"

"Two hours. Also them hitting you was noted as self-defense, I will of course tell them they shouldn't bully"

 **Author's Note**

 **Ever HAVE THIS HAPPEN TO YOU! People are so judgy! People need to chill and be nice. I HATE TEACHERS** _ **well it depends on the teacher**_ I love you guys and REVIEW!


End file.
